Authors
These are the following of a list of the authors of the Elder Scrolls books. Some, like Waughin Jarth, have written a great many books. Others, like Athyn Sarethi, can be visited in some of the Elder Scrolls games. Others, like the Imperial Cult, are organisations, and still others, such as Vondham Barres, wrote for professional organisations. Abadael Timsar-Dadisun *The Buying Game Aegrothius Goth *The Final Lesson Agnar Agnar (The Unwavering) wrote a journal when he was the Chieftain of Thirsk. This book only appears in Oblivion. (Agnar's Journal) Agrippa Fundilius *The War of the First Council Clan Mother Ahnissi * Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi *Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi Aicantar of Shimerene *Before the Ages of Man Alessia Ottus Alessia Ottus is an Imperial citizen who can be found in Imperial City (The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion) He has written guide books for Anvil, Bravil, Bruma, Cheydinhal, Chorrol, Leyawiin, Skingrad, and Imperial City: *Guide to Anvil *Guide to Bravil *Guide to Bruma *Guide to Cheydinhal *Guide to Chorrol *Guide to Leyawiin *Guide to Skingrad *Guide to Imperial City Alexandre Hetrard *Glories and Laments Alla Llaleth *The Markmanship Lesson Almalexia *Homilies of Blessed Almalexia Alyandon Mathierry Alyandon Mathierry wrote a book about Alchemy. *Fundamentals of Alchemy Ampyrian Brum *The Gold Ribon of Merit Anchivius *Legal Basics Ancotar Ancotar is the author of Ancotar's Journal, a mage experimenting with conjuration and invisibility spells. This journal can only be seen in the Oblivion game. Andoche Marie *Saints and Seducers Anias Gae *The Liturgy of Affliction Anido Jhone *The Epic of the Grey Falcon Aniis Noru *Surfeit of Thieves Annanar Orme *The Third Door Anthil Morvir *A Hypothetical Treachery Aranea Drethan Aranea Drethan wrote a book about Daedra, entitled: *Varieties of Daedra Arkan Arkan was a Daggerfall scribe. He wrote a book entitled "The First Scroll of Baan Dar" in 2E 24 Arnie the Scrib Arnie the scrib wrote the book Honor among Thieves, a book for people wishing to join the Thieves' Guild. Asgrim Kolsgreg *Galerion the Mystic Athyn Muendil *The Cake and the Diamond Athyn Sarethi *The True Noble's Code (House Redoran) Audens Avidius *Ramblings of Audens Avidius Balaherne *Letter From Balaherne Baloth-Kul *The Horror of Castle Xyr *Legend of Krately House Beram *Beram Journal Berdier Wreans *The Mirror Beredette Jastal Beridette Jastal is a Breton who appears in the "Bloodmoon" expansion. He has written two books, both about Thirsk. The first being Sovngarde, a Reexamination, and the second being "Thirsk, a History". (He also writes a Revised History, after the player completes certain quest events. Bibenus Geon *A Dubious Tale of the Crystal Tower Boali Wrote about Boali: *Night Falls on Sentinel Brenith Aralyn *Guide to New Sheoth Brenus Astis *Brenus Astis' Journal Bresne Smythe *The Story of Lyrisius Bristin Xel *"Poison Song" series. Buljursoma *Ius, Animal God Butha Sunhous *Jokes Camilonwe of Alinor *Liminal Bridges Carlovac Townway Carlovac Townway wrote the fictional series about the events that took place in IE 2920, the Last Year of the First Era. This series had a total of twelve parts: *2920, Morning Star (v1) *2920, Sun's Dawn (v2) *2920, First Seed (v3) *2920, Rain's Hand (v4) *2920, Second Seed (v5) *2920, Mid Year (v6) *2920, Sun's Height (v7) *2920, Last Seed (v8) *2920, Hearth Fire (v9) *2920, Frostfall (v10) *2920, Sun's Dusk (v11) *2920, Evening Star (v12) Celarus Celarus the Loremaster wrote a book entitled "The Old Ways". Celedaen Celedaen wrote a book entitled "The Path of Transcendence". Chimere Graegyn *Chimere's Journal *Chimere's Notes Cinda Amatius *The Shivering Apothecary Cindanwe *Author of Cindanwe's Notebook Clarentavious Valisious *Anchor Warning (Battlespire) Codus Callonus Codus Callonus is a bookseller in Ald'ruhn, Morrowind, he is the author of Mixed Unit Tactics. Crassius Curio Crassus is a member of the House Hlaalu. He wrote the book entitled "The Lusty Argonian Maid" Croll Baumoval *The Legend of Lover's Lament Cuseius Plecia Cuseius Plecia was an Imperial trader who wrote a book "Reflections on Cult Worship", whilst staying in Vos, in Morrowind. Dagoth Ur *Message from Dagoth Ur Dar-Ma *Author of Dar-Ma's Notebook Destri Melarg Destri Melarg wrote a total or three books. They were: *Divad the Singer *Notes for Redguard History *Redguards, their History and their Heroes Dissident Priests *Progress of Truth Drothan *Drothan's Journal *Drothan's Field Journal Elante *Elante's Notes Enric Milres *The Alik'r *Sacred Witness Erramanwe of Sunhold *On Morrowind Erystera Ligen *Etiquette with Rulers Fal Droon *The Dragon Break *The Lunar Lorkhan Faustillus Junius *Shezzar and the Nine Divines Favoril *Book of Dwarven Lore (Redguard Game) Fav'te *Fav'te's War or Betony Ffoulke *The Firmament Florin Jaliil *Father of the Niben Frincheps Frincheps wrote Fool's Ebony: *Fool's Ebony, Book I *Fool's Ebony, Book II *Fool's Ebony, Book III *Fool's Ebony, Book IV *Fool's Ebony, Book V *Fool's Ebony, Book VI Gaeldol *I'm My Own Grandpa Galur Rithari *Galur Rithari's Papers Ganpheril Kimeth *Silence Gelethbourne *Gelethbourne's Journal Geros Albreigh *The Refugees Gi'Nanth *Master Zoaraym's Tale Gilvas Barelo *Kagrenac's Tools *The Lost Prophecy *The Seven Curses Gorgic Guine *The Black Arrow, Book I *The Black Arrow, Book II Greywyn Blenwyth *Greywyn's Journal Grommok *Grommok's Journal Guylaine Marilie *Guylaine's Architexture Haderus of Gottlesfont *Modern Heretics Haliel Myrm *Breathing Water Hannibal Traven Hannibal Traven is the Arch-Mage of the Mages Guild in Cyrodiil. *The Black Arts on Trial Hardin the Herbalist *Special Flora of Tamriel Hasphat Antabolis *Dwemer History and Culture *Hasphat's Notes for Cosades (Morrowind Main Quest) Herne *Letter to Fire Daedra Brother Hetchfeld *An Overview of Gods and Worship Dram Bero *Grasping Fortune Herminia Cinna *The Last King of the Ayleids Horicles Horicles wrote a book entitled "Mannimarco, King of Worms". Imago Storm *Imago's Notes on Neonymics (Battlespire) Imperial University The Imperial University's "Council of Healers" wrote a book entitled "Notes on Racial Phylogeny" Imperial Cult *For My Gods And Emporer Irek Unterge *The Light and the Dark Irlav Jarol *Magic and the Sky Irlav Moslin *Bible of the Deep Ones Iszara *Iszara's Journal (Appears in "Redguard"). Jagar Tharn *Brown Scroll (Found in "Lakvan's Stronghold"; TES Travels: Shadowkey) Jaren Aethelweald *Knightfall Jeanette Sitte *A Short History of Morrowind Jole Yolivess *The Four Suitors of Benitah Jonquilla Bothe *Incident of Necrom Karmelle *An Elytra's Life Karoline of Solitude *The Knights of the Nine Katar Eriphanes *Biography of the Wolf Queen. Kendhall *Kendhall Book of Riddles Kier-Jo Chorvak *The Wild Elves Brother Kithral *Brother Kithral's Journal (Reguard game) Krowle *Oelander's Hammer Livillus Perus *Cherim's Heart of Anequina Lokheim *Fall of the Snow Prince Lord Lovidicus *Journal of the Lord Lovidicus Mabei Aywenil *Opusculus Lamae Bal ta Mezzamortie Makela Leki *From the Memory Stone of Makela Leki Malviser Malviser was a Battlemage. He wrote "Response to Bero's Speech". Malham *Malham wrote "Annotated Compendium of Arcane Contrivances of the Second Age, Volume IV" Mankar Camoran *Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes, Book I *Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes, Book II *Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes, Book III *Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes, Book IV Mannimarco *Arkay the Enemy Marobar Sul Marobar Sul wrote "Ancient Tales of the Dwemer" *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part IAncient Tales of the Dwemer, Part II *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part II *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part III *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part IV (Does not exist / Has been lost) *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part V *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part VI (Does not exist / Has been lost) *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part VII (Does not exist / Has been lost) *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part VIII (Does not exist / Has been lost) *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part IX (Does not exist / Has been lost) *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part X *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part XI Matera Chapel *The Legendary City of Sancre Tor Mathieu Bellamont *Diary of a Traitor Maveus Cie *The Firsthold Revolt Meekus Ralbrek *From Frog To Man Mehrunes Dagon Mehrunes Dagon has written the following books: *Mysterium Xarxes *Lehmekweh Note Menyna Gsost *How Orsinium Passed To The Orcs Mera Llykith *Mystery of Talara, Book I *Mystery of Talara, Book II *Mystery of Talara, Book III *Mystery of Talara, Book IV *Mystery of Talara, Book V Mikhael Karkuxor Brother Mikhael Karkuxor wrote the following book: *Varieties of Faith in the Empire Morian Zenas *On Oblivion Mymophonus *Arkay the God *The Armorer's Challenge *Myths of Sheogorath N'Gasta *N'Gasta! Kvata! Kvakis! Namlir Esprink *The Shivering Beastiary Nchunak *Nchunak's Fire and Faith No-h *No-h's Picture Book of Wood Odiva Gallwood *A History of Daggerfall Palaux Illthre *The Fall of the Usurper. Pellarne Assi *The Brothers of Darkness Perennia Draconis *Draconis Last Gift Pletius Spatec *Ice and Chitlin Plitinius Mero *The Real Barenziah, Book I *The Real Barenziah, Book II *The Real Barenziah, Book III *The Real Barenziah, Book IV *The Real Barenziah, Book V Porbert Lyttumly *Banker's Bet *The Locked Room Lord Pottreid *Report: Disaster at Ionith Quarde Anarion *Smuggler's Island Raelys Anine *Ayleid Reference Text (used in one of the Oblivion Mages' Guild missions). Relfina *Relfina is the author of Love Letter from Relfina Reven Reven wrote a 4-book series entitled: "The Adventures of Eslaf Erol" (False Lore) *Book 1 - Beggar *Book 2 - Thief *Book 3 - Warrior *Book 4 - King Rhunen Zebavi Master Rhunen Zebavi wrote a book entitled "Realizations on Acrobacy". Rolard Nordssen *Ruins of Kemel-Ze Rufus Hayn *A Short Life of Uriel Septim VII Ryston Baylor *Broken Diamonds Salarth Salarth was a former Archmage, who wrote a book entitled the "Origin of the Mages Guild" Samar Starlover Samar Starlover wrote a book entitled the "Starlover's Log" Sathyr Longleat *Daughter of the Niben *Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay Seif-ij Hidja *The Doors of Oblivion Sharn gra-Muzgob Sharn gra-Muzgob, is an Orc living in the Balmora Mages Guild. He will give you the Nerevarine Cult Notes after undertaking a minor quest for him. Sigillah Parate *Invocation of Azura Simocles Quo *The Red Kitchen Reader Sinjin *Rislav the Righteous Springheel Jack *Springheel Jack's Diary Starkhorn *Starkhorn's Compendium Stern Gamboge *Biography of Barenziah, Book I *Biography of Barenziah, Book II *Biography of Barenziah, Book III Stronach k'Thojj III Stronach K'Tjojj III was the author of the 4-part series "A Brief History of the Empire", *A Brief History of the Empire, Book I *A Brief History of the Empire, Book II *A Brief History of the Empire, Book III *A Brief History of the Empire, Book IV Tabar Vunqidh *Last Scabbard of Akrash Tal Marog Ker *Tal Marog Ker's Researches Taris Rendil Taris Rendil was an Arch-Mage. He wrote the following book: *Frostcrag Spire Memoirs Taurce il-Anselma *Fragment: On Artaeum Tavi Dromio *Bone, Book I *Bone, Book II *Hallgerd's Tale *Vernaccus and Bourlor Temple Zero Society *The Monomyth Tenace Mourl *The Rear Guard Tetronius Lor *Mysticism Theth-i *Holidays of the Iliac Bay Tholer Saryoni Tholer Saryoni waas an Archcanon, who wrote the following books: *Fellowship of the Temple *Saryoni's Sermons Tidasus *Ghraewaj and the Harpies Torradan ap Dugal *Cap'n Dugal's Journal Tilse Sendas *Confessions of a Skooma Eater Tobias *Tobias' Letter Traelius *Traelius' Journal Tribunal Temple *Lives of the Saints *Nerevar at Red Mountain *The Pilgrim's Path Tsathenes *The Madness of Pelagius Turedus Talanian *The Affairs of Wizards Turiul Nirith *The Hope of the Redoran Tyston Bane *The Pig Children Ulvius Tero *The Warp in the West University of Gwylim Press *Frontier, Conquest Varnard Karessen *On Lycanthropy Vegepythicus *A Tale of Kieran Vivec Lord Vivec of Morrowind wrote a 36 Book-series entitled the Lessons of Vivec. Each of these, when read, will increase a selected skill by one when read for the first time. He also wrote "The Battle of Red Mountain" and "The Cantatas of Vivec". Vojne Mierstyyd *Palla, Book I *Palla, Book II Voltha gra-Yamwort *The Wraith's Wedding Diary Vondham Barres *A Scholar's Guide to Nymphs Vorian Direnni *Du Rerum Dirennis Vulper Newgate *Newgate's War of Betony Wapna Neustra *Arcana Restored Waughin Jarth Waughin Jarth wrote the multiple-part book series entitled "The Wolf Queen". He has also written a number of other books, including the Four-Part series "The Argonian Account", The Asylum Ball, A Dance in the Fire (Seven Part Series), The Exodus, Feyfolken (Three Part Series), and Purloined Shadows. In alphabetical order, his books are: *The Argonian Account, Book I *The Argonian Account, Book II *The Argonian Account, Book III *The Argonian Account, Book IV *The Asylum Ball *A Dance in the Fire, Book I *A Dance in the Fire, Book II *A Dance in the Fire, Book III *A Dance in the Fire, Book IV *A Dance in the Fire, Book V *A Dance in the Fire, Book VI *A Dance in the Fire, Book VII *The Exodus *Feyfolken, Book I *Feyfolken, Book II *Feyfolken, Book III *Purloined Shadows The Wolf Queen, Book I *The Wolf Queen, Book II *The Wolf Queen, Book III *The Wolf Queen, Book IV *The Wolf Queen, Book V *The Wolf Queen, Book VI *The Wolf Queen, Book VII *The Wolf Queen, Book VIII Wenengrus Monhona Wrote a book about the Amulet of Kings: *Amulet of Kings (Book) Witten Rol *The Ebon Arm Yagrum Bagarn Yagrum Bagarn, the last living Dwemer, is located in Morrowind, in the Coprusarium. He has also written a book entitled: *Tamrielic Lore Yaqut Tawashi *Withershins Yngvar the Wanderer Yngvar the Wanderer is believed to have written two books: "The Predecessors", a book about the Shivering Isles, and another, previously written book (mentioned only), entitled "Dating the Predecessor Ruins" *The Predecessors *Dating the Predecessor Ruins: Shocking New Evidence Comprehensively Explained (Mentioned only) Ynir Gorming *Fire and Darkness Zershishi Mus-Manul *The Five Far Stars Zhen *Mara's Tear Zurin Arctus Zurin Arctus was an Imperial Battlemage, who wrote a book entitled "The Art of War Magic" Zylmoc Golge *Chance's Folly External Sources Imperial Library: TES Game Books Category:Authors Category:Books